British Brothers
by KumaKumaForever
Summary: Arthur has to wait through the whole week just to see his brothers, but what exactly happens when four boys overrun with hormones are stuck together for extended periods of time? Foursome, incest, overall stupidity :3 Warning- rating WILL go up. xD
1. Chapter 1

World Academy: British Brothers

Arthur has to wait through the whole week just to see his brothers, but what exactly happens when four boys overrun with hormones are stuck together for extended periods of time? So not foursome incest crack shit 8D

~WHA-BAM~

"Dammit," Arthur grumbled to himself as the bell rang. Grabbing his cell from his pocket, he punched in the number he'd come to know well over the past couple of nearly unbearable weeks at the Academy- that of his eldest brother, Scott.

"Hey bro!" he heard his brother call out. Arthur grinned despite himself. His brothers were such idiots.

"Hey," Arthur laughed. "It's spring break here~"

"Really? Hey, guys! Artie's gonna come and stay with us!" Scotty called, and Arthur could hear the noises of his other brothers bellowing in approval.

"Ha, you guys know me too well~ What if I wasn't planning on sleeping in your smelly house all week?" Arthur teased.

"Artieeeeee~! Noooooo~!" his brother whined.

"I'm just kidding you, idiot," Arthur laughed. "You know I'd never do that."

"Yay~~ You really love mee!" Scott giggled insanely.

"Haha, of course," Arthur smiled into the phone. "So, when can you guys pick me up?"

~WHA-BAM~

Arthur waited near the gates with his bag for his brothers.

"Damn it. They're always late," He muttered as he looked at his watch. Scott said he would be at the gates at 12 o'clock, it was now 1 o'clock and he was getting hungry. Deciding to just go back into the school and get something to eat, he turned around and dragged his stuff a few feet. He turned to face the gate when he heard a car horn and an annoying voice he had waited an hour to hear.

"Don't tell me you're leaving us already!" Patrick called from the sunroof of Scott's car.

"Took you long enough, you bloody wankers," Arthur yelled back with a laugh in his voice and gathered his luggage.

"Bro!" Cade called, walking over to the youngest of the siblings. "Lemme help you with that!"

"Thanks," Arthur grinned. As Cade grabbed a bag, Arthur blinked away the images of those hands holding him, or worse, one of his brothers. He'd been seeing that sort of thing for almost as long as he had escaped to their house every weekend. He hadn't really ever been the incestual type, or even had sexual fantasies before, much less with other men. Much less with his own brothers, all three of them!

"Artie?" Cade asked worriedly, waving his hand in front of Arthur's face. "Earth to Arthur?"

"W-what?" Arthur asked, seemingly in a daze.

"You're staring dreamily at nothing ಠAಠ" Patrick commented, glaring at his brother.

"Huh…oh…"Arthur blushed, embarrassed of what he thought of.

"Thinking about your boyfriend, that Alfred kid?" Patrick teased.

"I-I'm not gay!" Arthur squeaked, as his mind filled with Patrick. Patrick holding him. Patrick teasing him. Patrick- "At least, not for Alfred…" It took him a few minutes for him to realize that he'd said that out loud. He looked up to see all three of his brothers sitting there silently just staring at him, and that was when he realized he'd done something wrong.

"I-" His mind worked insanely fast to fabricate some sort of lie, something, anything- but the damage was done.

"Ohh, I see~" Scott hummed. "You and ol' Francis have finally gotten together!" "Wha- no! Never that damned frog!" His brothers grinned. Damn, he had to stop giving them clues. Hopefully, they wouldn't guess that they-

"Oh, so you're into the muscley type? Like that Ludwig boy?" Muscley, yes. Ludwig, hell no. "Or his brother?" Mmm…brothers.

"Mm, Artie?" Arthur's head snapped back to his brothers- and nearly jumped out of his skin. Colin was in the middle, looking needy as Scott nuzzled his neck and Patrick rubbed under his shirt.

"Holy-" Arthur coughed. The other three brothers burst out laughing, and that just ticked Arthur off more.

"W-what?" he stuttered angrily.

"You-your-" Scott gestured wildly, then choked at seeing the look on Arthur's face.

"My- what?" Arthur asked, but he looked at his hands to see them covered in blood. He jumped, but put a hand to his nose and…oh.

"H-here," Scott said, pulling his shirt off. Arthur thanked his face, as it was red already- it was worrying just to think what could have happened with one of the brothers stripping already…

"Thanks…" Arthur said, taking the shirt and pressing it to his face.

"Honestly," Patrick coughed. "What was that? Your nose like freakin- exploded…"

"Nosebleed," Arthur blushed. "Happens."

"So you _are_ gay, right?" Cade giggled. Arthur nodded. It's not like he could deny it.

"Well, who's the lucky guy?"

"Sss-"

"Wha- guys? As in plural?" Cade asked, wide-eyed.

"Man! Little Artie's becoming a pervert!"

Arthur facepalmed. He should _not_ have said that aloud.

"Well, folks," Scott said awkwardly. "Let's get going, shall we?"

~WHA-BAM~

After an uncomfortable three-hour drive spent in silence, all four were glad to get out of the car and into the house.

"Honestly," Arthur said, prepared for the surprised looks his brothers gave him, "What did I do?"

"You took after your brothers, that's what." Scott smirked.

"Huh?"

"You're gay for us…" Patrick explained slowly.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Arthur asked. Cade walked up to Arthur and gently raised his head so they saw eye-to-eye.

"Then tell us if this isn't awkward." He kissed Arthur sweetly for a few moments, then broke the kiss and stepped back. Arthur just stood there, a bit confused at what had just happened. His brothers gave him an evil smirk.

"Oh, god," Arthur touched his lips. "I-" It was what he'd lusted after for weeks on end. And now his brothers knew-

"You?" Scott smiled sadly. "This is us."

"Then- you all-" Arthur tried to connect the dots.

"Honestly, you never wondered why we all lived in the same house?"

"And that we aren't married yet…Scott is like…30." Patrick commented.

"I'm 28, you dumbass!" Scott hit his brother on the head.

"Ow! What the hell, dude?" Patrick asked, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm 28…I'm 28…" Scott whined, running off to sulk in a corner. His brothers stared.

"Don't worry, this is normal for him…" Cade sighed. "I can't believe I live with these idiots."

"Buuut you love meee~~ (A pause to aggravate the boy in the corner.) Us~~~~" Patrick whimpered. "Riiighttt~~?" Cade remained silent for a moment, then gave in.

"Of course I do."

'Okay, so my three older brothers are in a committed relationship and they know I want to join in. Can this get any more insane?' Arthur thought.

"Hey Artiee~ Whatcha thinkin' about? If you wanted to get to bed already you could've just asked~~" Scott, who had seemingly recovered from his little depression issue, said smoothly.

'...Okay, maybe it can. I'm never going to put anything past these guys ever again,' Arthur thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that Friday, Arthur had collapsed onto his bed, his mind reeling from his brothers' goodnight kisses.

Cade, normally the shy one, had pulled Arthur into a tight embrace and shoved his tongue into his younger brother's mouth. Arthur had been startled, but responded well enough that Cade was smiling widely after nearly a minute of breathless making out.

Patrick, though, had been more bashful. He'd spent a short while sweetly kissing Arthur, but their tongues did end up melded together.

Scott had been, by far, the best. It was awkward to kiss a man twice his age, especially his brother, but Scotty had the most experience- though his hands got up Arthur's shirt, and there were resulting wolf-whistles and such from the other two (jealous) brothers.

Arthur shook his head to clear the images, grinning at the irony- these images hadn't been real last week, and he'd still needed to empty his mind.

~WHA-BAM~

"So," Arthur said as he poured tea into one of the numerous coffee mugs that flooded the kitchen, "If I didn't know about this earlier, I can't seem to think that our parents should either." His groggy brothers stared at him a little guiltily, until Scott reluctantly spoke.

"Well, no," he said. "We hadn't exactly gotten around to-"

Arthur gave him a _look,_ and Scott shrunk back in his chair a bit.

"Well, how do you think they'd react?" Scott protested. "We're their sons! And now that you're a part of this-"

"So you thought that you could just skip telling them? How long has this been going on?"

Scott mumbled something.

"What was that now?"

"Like, three or four months? No biggie!"

"Dammit, you need to tell them. They probably won't take it well, but…you can't very well ignore them. They deserve to know." Arthur pulled out his phone. "I trust we have no plans for today, other than you three trying to get me in bed?"

Without waiting for an answer, he dialed his mother's number.

"Mom? Hey. There's…uh, something we need to talk about, so can we…? Oh, today? That's fine. Yeah, all four of us…see you in a few hours."

Closing his phone, he turned back to his brothers, who were staring at him with dumbstruck expressions.

"What?"

The bewildered looks quickly turned to grins.

"An assertive one, is he?"

"Mmm, I like those."

"He'll be nice in bed, I'll give you that."

~WHA-BAM~

"I'm scared," Arthur said from the backseat.

"Hm?" the other three brothers turned, even Scott at the wheel.

"Well, what mother would accept her four some being in this sort of relationship?"

"You made the call, Artie. It's too late now; we'll be there in another 15 minutes."

Cade, who was sitting next to Arthur, slid over to where his younger brother was as teasingly began nibbling at his neck. Arthur gasped, and Patrick flew from the passenger seat into the back screaming, "THREESOME~!"

"Why does it have to be me driving?" Scott laughed, flipping them off with one hand as he steered with the other. "Fuck you all!"

"That can be arranged," Patrick smirked.

"How 'bout tonight?"

"I'm free."

~WHA-BAM~

"We're here!" Scott called, leaning into the backseat. His brothers jumped off of a dazed Arthur, and Scott stole a kiss for good measure.

"Now, let's get going."

The foursome walked up to the house, and upon their ringing the doorbell, a woman appeared.

"Scotty! Patrick! Cade! Arthur!" she called, smiling. "I didn't think you were ever going to make it!"

Scott snuck an amused glance toward Arthur, who was still a bit mussed up from the two middle brothers, and grinned at the woman.

"Nice to see you too, Mom. Can we come in?"

"Of course!" she smiled, ushering them through the door. They stepped into the decent-sized home where they'd grown up together. Arthur closed his eyes and smiled slightly as the memories rushed back into his head. The old days when they would fight over Legos, who got the newest G. I. Joe, and who got to eat the last cookie in the jar. Good times.

"So, boys," his mother said, jolting Arthur back into the present, "What's going on?"

The brothers exchanged looks, each too stubborn to break the news to their own mother.

"Well," Scott began, "You know very well that I haven't married yet."

"Yeah, he's like, 30," Patrick commented. Scott sent him a betrayed look, and Pat grinned innocently.

"Yes," their mother said, clearly confused.

Cade rolled his eyes, clearly bored with the slow conversation, and spoke up.

"We're gay," he said, throwing his arms around his brothers' shoulders.

Their mother's eye twitched slightly, but other than that there was no physical sign that she was very surprised. Wait…was it _that_ obvious?

"Well then," she said pleasantly after a short (and extremely awkward) pause. "Who're the lucky guys? Assuming that you're each in a relationship, of course."

Scott smiled.

"Well," he said, "I guess we're all lucky."

He turned to his brothers and pressed a sweet kiss to Cade's cheek, a quick kiss to Patrick's temple, and a sloppy kiss to Arthur's lips. All four brothers blushed and turned to their mother.

She sat with a horrified look on her face, her eyes glassy wide as she stared.

"I-I'll be right back," she choked, hurriedly standing and rushing from the room.

"…We'd better get out of here before she comes back with a baseball bat, hm?"

"Agreed."


End file.
